Crops
Crop growth is slowed significantly when Harder Wildlife is installed. By default and ignoring biome conditions, crops are slowed to approximately 1/10th the speed of vanilla, meaning they get only one in every ten standard block update ticks, the rest are canceled. Additionally biome conditions affect this rate, either up or down, unless disabled in the config. Additionally, weeds might spawn and slow down crop growth even more. The rest of this page will go into the specifics of those modifications. Seasons See also: Seasons Seaons have a broad impact on crop growth, by altering the biome temperature and rainfall values, largely being wet in spring and dry in fall, warm in summer and cold in winter. Temperature and Rainfall These two biome properties are the largest contributors to crop growth speed. Generally speaking the ideal temperature is 0.8 to 0.9° Minecraft (°MC, approximately vanilla plains) and the ideal rainfall amount is around 1.1 to 1.2 MCU (the jungle biome is 0.95). Crop growth delines off this peak with the most severe drop off being once the temperature drops below freezing. Both functions are quartic (polynomial to the degree of 4) with expected input values betwen -0.5 and 2.5 (beyond those limits, the result will be capped to a configurable value). As the curves are very flat at the peak values, ideal conditions are actually fairly wide ranging, but (0.8, 1.1) is assumed to be the actual peak, even though (0.7, 1.2) will have identical growth rates. At the most ideal, crop growth rates will be about one sixth vanilla. Worst case is an extreme biome that is either extremely dry (0) or extremely wet (2) as well as extremely cold (<0) or extremely hot (>2). Nether biomes are all adjusted upwards, having a base temperature of 3.0°MC, making them much hotter than the vanilla overworld desert (Harder Wildlife adjusts desert biomes downwards to about 1.2°MC, see the changes to biomes). Greenhouses Growing crops indoors or underground may be a neccessity in extreme weather conditions. Doing this averages the ideal conditions with the actual (outdoors) conditions. In the extreme, this will have a profound effect on the growth rate, while in more mild climes will have only a small effect. Note that this effectively makes all indoor spaces a comfortable temperature and humidity and not neccessarily the temperature any given plant prefers. For Nether biomes, the effect is reversed: if you can manage sky exposure, then you get the greenhouse benefit. Crop Climate Data The following is a table of crops and their ideal growth conditions. These are presented using a set of offsets and the resulting ideal, in MCU. Seaons notes are "in a plains biome" relative. Offsets using "months" treat the year as being that many months ahead or behind of the actual date. 10°F ~= 0.1°MC with the same freezing point (30°F ~= 0.3°MC). Using the thermometer and hydrometer, you can get an idea of the current conditions, both generally and for a specific crop. Other crops use default offsets identical to Wheat, unless specifically noted on the mod integration page. Category:Harder Wildlife